L'odeur des citrouilles
by BaeOnFire
Summary: OS d'Halloween sur la septième année de Parvati Patil, qui voulait juste rendre hommage à quelqu'un. "Elle voulait leur rappeler que des gens mourraient, là au dehors, et que se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande pour monter des plans foireux n'était pas la solution. Se faire torturer par les Carrow non plus, ce n'était pas la solution."


**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages appartiennent à J. , sinon Harry ne serait jamais sorti avec Ginny.

**Rating :** M pour cause de viol, même s'il ne s'agit pas d'un lemon, mieux vaut être prudent.

* * *

_L'odeur des citrouilles_

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, la fête préférée de Parvati avait toujours été Halloween. Quoi de plus délicieux que de se réveiller, le matin du trente-et-un octobre, par une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui emplissait l'atmosphère ? La jeune indienne n'avait pas été envoyée dans la maison de l'illustre Godric Gryffondor par hasard, car au fond d'elle subsistait un petit goût du risque qui avait fait qu'elle aimât tant la fête d'Halloween.

* * *

_Toute ignorante qu'elle était, Parvati n'avait pas compris la joie des autres élèves lorsqu'ils avaient mentionnés Halloween. Lavande, s'était-elle enquise, comment on fête Halloween ?_

_Elle lui avait parlé de son déguisement de citrouille quand elle avait cinq ans, son petit chaudron à la main lorsqu'elle était allée chercher des bonbons chez les voisins._

_Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas décidées à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, toutes les deux ? Les avait quasiment réprimandées Hermione Granger, tout aussi agaçante que d'habitude._

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère._

* * *

A présent Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'il avait été. Et ce jour d'Halloween, bien plus morne que les précédents, en témoignait.

Ce soir, pas de nuées de chauves-souris virevoltant sous le ciel duquel pendaient les longs serpentins oranges. Pas de citrouilles non plus. Le ciel de la Grande Salle resterait aussi gris qu'à son habitude, comme si lui aussi, il avait perdu de sa joie de vivre maintenant que les Carrow étaient arrivés.

La cuillère faisait de longs mouvements circulaires dans la tasse, et Parvati, contemplant sa tasse avec l'espoir de s'y noyer, constatait à quel point sa vie était devenue invivable cette année. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'était revenu, aucun n'était avec eux pour affronter les Carrow. Neville, Ginny et Luna avaient reformé l'A.D., mais leurs actions ne les menaient pas à grand-chose.

La Gryffondor, elle voulait marquer les esprits. Elle n'était pas Neville, qui subissait les Doloris tous les jours, et qui se trouvait l'air d'un héros, avec son visage ensanglanté. Elle n'était pas Ginny, petite princesse à attendre la venue de son bien-aimé dans sa tour d'ivoire, et qui faisait mine d'être forte. Et elle n'était pas Luna, douce rêveuse qui n'avait pas bien l'air d'avoir conscience du danger. Parvati se limitait à être la langue de vipère superficielle des rouges et or depuis bien longtemps, et ne voulait pas de gloire ou de reconnaissance.

Elle voulait leur rappeler que des gens mourraient, là au dehors, et que se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande pour monter des plans foireux n'était pas la solution. Se faire torturer par les Carrow non plus, ce n'était pas la solution.

Alors elle, Parvati Patil, allait monter le coup foireux de la soirée, et tant pis si elle se faisait prendre. Elle serait la seule à y avoir pensé, et elle pourrait éclater de rire en voyant la tête de la Weasley.

* * *

_Les yeux fous, le poltron qui leur servait de professeur contre les forces du mal avait haleté, avant de s'évanouir. Un troll des montagnes avait réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard._

_Les élèves s'étaient mis à crier, et un éclair avait zébré dans le ciel de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore leur avait crié de se taire, et Percy Weasley, le préfet, avait ramené les premières années dans leur dortoir._

_Plus tard, il avait été raconté que c'était Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le troll à lui tout seul. Parvati avait commencé à l'admirer._

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère, complétée par celle de la peur._

* * *

La journée s'était écoulée aussi lentement que d'habitude, ponctuée par une énième punition de Neville, une énième démonstration de Doloris. Parvati ne ressentait plus rien en voyant des Doloris envoyés à de pauvres innocents.

En deux foutus mois, les Carrow lui avaient enlevé la joie de vivre, à elle comme aux autres élèves de Poudlard. Contrairement à sa sœur Padma et tous ses amis de Serdaigle, elle ne se voyait même plus comme une victime. Tout le monde subissait, point. Pas de héros, pas de victimes, pas de privilégiés.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, habituellement brillants, reposaient sur ses épaules, ternes, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu la lueur du jour depuis deux mois – ce qui était le cas, alors qu'elle entrait, comme tous les soirs, dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son repas.

Et quel repas ! Pour soi-disant faire des économies, les Carrow avaient décidé que les élèves auraient droit à une infâme bouillie matin, midi et soir alors qu'eux se faisaient un festin tous les soirs dans leurs quartiers. Une fois de plus, mesure dégueulasse, pouvoir en place oblige.

Parvati rejoignit sa place, en face de Lavande, comme toujours, et porta la première cuillère à sa bouche. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence.

Puis, tout s'éteignit.

Une voix s'éleva alors. Cette voix, c'était celle de Parvati, qu'elle avait enregistré sur un dictaphone après que des Nés-Moldus de Poufsouffle lui ai montré comment s'en servir.

_« Halloween. Pour certains, un nom qui évoque bonbons, vampires et déguisements. Pour d'autres, un bon repas. Mais beaucoup oublient véritablement le véritable sens de cette fête : la fête des morts. »_

En face d'elle, Lavande ouvrit des grands yeux. Il faut dire que Parvati avait calculé son coup depuis des mois, et que personne ne l'avait vu venir, le coup du dictaphone.

_« Si je vous dis Trente-et-un Octobre Mille Neuf Cent Quatre-Vingts Un, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Nos chers amis Carrow et notre cher Directeur ici présents associeront ce jour à la défaite de leur maître, Lord Voldemort. »_

Amycus referma ses poings, comme pour se contenir. S'il attrapait l'abruti qui avait fait ça, il le transformerait en chair à pâté. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, blêmit. Parvati le nota pour plus tard, et se mit à penser que lorsque la bande son sera finie, elle devrait courir vite.

_« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux me rappeler de ce jour. Ce jour est le premier jour de notre liberté. C'est le jour où Harry Potter a vaincu, pour la première fois. Ne perdons pas espoir, il vaincra à nouveau celui qu'on appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour de bon. »_

Padma lui lança un regard assassin, pourtant chargé de fierté. Elle savait que sa sœur allait en payer le prix fort, et même si, comme tous les autres, elle était effrayée, elle se réjouissait que ce soit sa sœur qui est le courage de défier les Carrow devant tout le monde. Parvati avait ce courage que Padma n'avait pas, et pour une fois, elle n'avait plus envie d'être sa sœur.

_« C'est aussi le triste jour du décès de James Potter et Lily Evans. Deux parents aimants qui ont donné leur vie pour que leur enfant puisse vivre, deux résistants bien trop jeunes qui ont défié le dictateur. Pour Harry, pour eux, que ce jour soit à tout jamais gravé dans notre cœur, et que nous ayons leur courage lorsque ce sera notre heure, et que nous gagnerons la guerre. »_

La lumière se ralluma, et à présent, Parvati eut peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. En un dernier affront, elle se leva, et regarda successivement les Carrow et Rogue dans les yeux. Leurs cerveaux lents comprirent qu'elle était la responsable, et tentèrent d'accélérer pour lui trouver la punition adéquate.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là, qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Alors elle enjamba son banc, et courut jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la Grande Salle.

* * *

_La chatte de Rusard était suspendue par la queue au détour d'un couloir, à côté d'un message sinistre peint en lettres de sang. Lavande avait hurlé et Parvati l'avait entourée de ses bras pour la rassurer. Miss Teigne était la seule chose qu'elles appréciaient un tant soit peu chez le concierge._

_Encore une fois, Harry Potter était au centre d'Halloween. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le chat._

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère, même si elle était à présent souillée par le sang._

* * *

Sa seule chance était d'atteindre la Salle sur Demande. Mais le septième étage était bien trop loin, et il fallait que les escaliers soient coopératifs.

La brune n'avait jamais été une grande sportive, et ne parvenait à garder la ligne que grâce à des régimes draconiens. Là où les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, Lavande et Padma, passaient leur temps à s'empiffrer, Parvati ne jurait que par le tofu et les pousses de soja. Son physique, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Parvenue au quatrième étage sans encombre, elle commençait cependant à fatiguer. Ses enjambées se faisaient désormais moins vives, et elle entendait du bruit derrière elle, signe que quelqu'un tentait de la rattraper.

Elle allait parvenir au sixième étage lorsque les escaliers n'en firent qu'à leur tête – comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches, mais elle n'osait pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas regarder en arrière, et voir ce qui l'attendait. Parce qu'elle avait été la seule à être courageuse. L'escalier bougea enfin, et elle se lança à nouveau dans sa course.

Mais trop tard. Quelqu'un avait attrapé ses longs cheveux, ses beaux cheveux maintenant si ternes qu'elle avait oublié d'attacher. Et ce quelqu'un la tirait en arrière. La punition n'allait pas tarder. Elle se retourna pour voir son bourreau, et sentit l'haleine pestilentielle avant même d'être tout à fait retournée. Amycus Carrow.

* * *

_Elle allait ruiner sa manucure, mais tant pis. La main au fond de la citrouille, Parvati creusait, jusqu'à atteindre le fond. Elle voulait apporter sa contribution, cette année._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va arriver cette fois, Parv' ? On a pas encore vu un seul Halloween qui se soit déroulé normalement, depuis qu'on est arrivé ! _

_-Je sais pas Lavande, peut-être une attaque de citrouilles géantes ? »_

_Elle lui mit sa main sous le nez, déclenchant un cri de terreur de la part de son amie. Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire. Le soir, le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait été lacéré._

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère, accompagnée par le froid glacial qui impliquait les Détraqueurs._

* * *

Il la tira par les cheveux, elle se débattit en hurlant. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Malgré leurs airs de faux héros, ils étaient tous lâches, au fond.

Le Mangemort la traîna jusqu'à un cachot, sûrement son bureau. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait fait profil bas. Mais ça, c'était avant que son foutu côté Gryffondor se réveille. Il la lâcha, et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle savait qu'il allait sûrement la torturer, et son courage s'était évaporé, maintenant. Il verrouilla la porte avec un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle observa la pièce en silence : pas moyen de sortir.

Amycus se retourna vers elle et retroussa les babines. Il était avide de cris, et de sanglots. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette pour lui jeter des doloris, mais il ne le fit pas. Il continua à s'approcher d'elle, le regard fou.

Avec horreur, elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait amenée là, seule dans les cachots. Il aurait très bien pu la torturer devant tout le monde, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle se détesta d'avoir voulu marquer les esprits. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, et qu'elle devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie.

« On a voulu être courageuse, pas vrai ? Être une bonne petite Gryffondor. Maintenant, il faut en assumer les conséquences. Ouvre tes yeux, petite, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

C'est cela oui. Enflure. Lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau son haleine infecte, elle ne réfléchit pas. Et elle lui cracha dessus. Il lui assena une violent gifle, et elle se tint la joue qui lui faisait mal, à présent. Elle sentit les doigts du Mangemorts se refermer sur son chemisier, qu'il lui arracha sauvagement.

Elle hurla et le roua de coups, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle se retrouva seins nus, et sanglota lorsqu'il osa poser ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle tenta de se relever et de courir jusqu'à la porte, mais il la rattrapa, et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il fourrageait sous sa jupe, et savait qu'elle était finie. Elle voulait déjà pouvoir oublier.

* * *

_« J'suis sûre que ça va être Viktor Krum !_

_-Et ce garçon trop sexy de Beauxbâtons... Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »_

_Lavande se dandinait dans tous les sens, voulant que l'un ou l'autre la remarque. Hermione fronçait les sourcils en les regardant, les trouvant franchement débiles. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas mais que Parvati avait remarqué, c'était les yeux noirs du plus grand attrapeur de Quidditch du monde qui lui vrillaient le dos. Tout cela promettait d'être intéressant._

_« Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons ! ... Monsieur Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang ! ... Monsieur Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard ! ... Harry Potter ? »_

_A croire qu'il le faisait exprès._

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère, dominée par l'odeur de brûlé de la Coupe._

* * *

A présent, son bourreau était parti. Après avoir profité d'elle, il l'avait laissée nue sur les dalles gelées du cachot. Parvati n'avait même plus la force de se relever. Un petit tas de vêtements gisait dans un coin de la pièce, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder. A vrai dire, elle n'oserait même plus se regarder. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaître de la surface de la terre pour toujours.

Elle resta sur les dalles des heures durant, recroquevillée sur elle-même et grelottant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette fois, c'était ça dignité qui s'était envolée. Elle espérait presque que personne n'allait la trouver, et qu'elle pourrait mourir là, honteuse.

Mais le destin n'écoute que très rarement ce que lui commun des mortels lui demande, et la porte du cachot finit par s'ouvrir sur une silhouette masculine. Face contre terre, les yeux mi-clos, Parvati était incapable de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Le garçon se baissa vers elle, et la souleva doucement, après avoir prononcé son nom. Elle frissonna en sentant une source de chaleur la toucher, et se remit à pleurer comme un bébé. Il lui caressa doucement la tête en lui murmurant que tout irait bien désormais, et elle finit par fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

* * *

_« Un farfadet Parvati, vraiment ? Tu ne pouvais pas, je sais pas moi, te déguiser en sorcière ou en vampire, comme tout le monde ? »_

_Lavande était juste jalouse de l'idée de sa meilleure amie, qui se rendait au bal avec Seamus, son cavalier du Bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente. Connaissant le goût de son ami pour l'Equipe de Quidditch d'Irlande, en bon patriote, elle avait choisi de rendre hommage à son pays d'origine._

_Quand elle vit les yeux de son cavalier plein d'admiration ce soir-là, la jeune indienne se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, après tout, c'était le premier bal d'Halloween qu'organisait Poudlard depuis des années._

_Mais sa joie avait été de courte durée : elle découvrit que Seamus ne savait pas faire sans lui marcher sur les pieds. _

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère._

* * *

La première chose que vit Parvati à son réveil fut le visage inquiet de Padma. Se rappelant de la lueur de fierté qui avait brillé dans ses yeux la veille, elle se remit à pleurer. Et comme le garçon qui l'avait trouvé, elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui promettant que tout irait bien.

Elle ne savait probablement pas ce que sa jumelle avait vécu la veille au soir, à moins que le garçon ait tout compris et qu'il leur ait raconté. Dans un murmure, Padma lui ôtae ses doutes.

« C'est Justin qui t'a trouvée. Mais il ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, Parvati ? »

Il ne leur avait pas raconté. Ou n'avait pas compris. A présent, elle ne savait plus si elle en voulait à Justin de l'avoir ramenée, ou de n'avoir rien dit.

Les rares fois où elle l'avait côtoyé, pendant les séances de l'A.D., elle avait remarqué que c'était un garçon très intelligent, mais n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. A cette époque, elle était tout aussi détestable que les Serpentard et leurs préjugés, si ce n'est plus, et n'aurait jamais voulu être vue en compagnie d'un Poufsouffle.

Silhouette filiforme, nez droit, petite bouche et fin cheveux châtains. Oui, elle se rappelait de Justin Finch-Fletchey, le garçon qui l'avait sauvée.

Parvati s'enferma dans son silence, et ne lui répondit pas. Heureusement pour elle, sa sœur était patiente, et n'insista pas. Elle se rendormit, espérant que quand elle se réveillerait, son corps serait lavé des immondices qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Cette fois, c'était Justin qui était à son chevet, quand elle se réveilla. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il savait tout. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes monter, et ne tenta pas de les retenir. Doucement, il lui prit la main, et elle tressaillit à son contact. Sans compter la fois où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'on la touchait, depuis ce jour-là.

Il tint sa main pendant des heures, sans parler. A chaque fois que Parvati voulait ouvrir la bouche, elle se ravisait. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Justin était vraiment un beau garçon. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'enfin, il rompit le silence.

« C'est très courageux, ce que tu as fait, Parvati. Personne n'en aurait été capable, pas même eux.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se lève, commença-t-elle, d'une voix rauque, fatiguée par ses pleurs.

-Tu es la seule héroïne, tu sais. Peut-être pas celle dont se souviendront les livres d'histoire, mais pour moi, tu resteras l'héroïne qui a été la seule à se lever. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Il se leva, lâcha sa main et partit. La brune songea que oui, Justin était le plus beau garçon qu'elle connaissait. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'à l'aspect extérieur.

* * *

_C'était en sixième année qu'elle avait été remarquée. Son corps moulé à la perfection dans les bandes enroulées autour d'elle, la jeune femme avait été la seule à oser la momie. Cette fois-ci, elle était pendue au bras d'Anthony Goldstein, préfet des Serdaigle de son année, aux côtés de sa sœur Padma._

_Jeune et insouciante, elle avait profité de la soirée comme jamais auparavant, et cessé de compter les regards qui s'attardaient sur sa poitrine après cinquante._

_Centre de l'attention, elle avait été grisée par tous ces regards, et s'était promis que, pour son dernier Halloween à Poudlard, elle frapperait encore plus fort._

_Et dans tout le château, l'odeur des citrouilles emplissait l'atmosphère, pour la dernière fois._

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent les uns après les autres, sans que Parvati ne bougeât le moindre petit orteil hors de son lit de la Salle sur Demande. Lavande venait chaque jour lui raconter les potins, Padma les cours qu'elle avait manqué, Seamus tentait de la faire rire en lui racontant les méfaits qu'ils accomplissaient contre les Carrow, mais elle avait perdu son sourire.

Elle aurait voulu que Justin revienne, mais il ne s'était pas montré depuis qu'il lui ait annoncé qu'elle serait toujours son héroïne. A la place, à la fin du mois de novembre, ce fut Ginny Weasley qui vint lui rendre visite.

La jeune Patil n'avait jamais apprécié la rouquine, et cela remontait à bien longtemps, et à l'époque où elle avait eu un petit béguin pour l'Elu. Elle se demandait bien ce que la fragile petite Ginny Weasley qui se prenait pour le salut des opprimés voulait bien lui dire. Elle la regarda s'approcher sans un mot, et s'amusa presque de l'hésitation dans les yeux de la lionne. Presque.

« Je... Je voulais te remercier Parvati. Pour ce que tu as fait pour Harry.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. J'arrive même pas à croire que personne n'ait rien dit, en six ans qu'il a passé à Poudlard... »

Ginny rougit, l'air honteux au vu de ce que son interlocutrice venait de lui dire. Mais Parvati n'avait pas fini. Elle méprisait cette fille au plus haut point, une groupie d'Harry qui avait juste eu de la chance d'être née Weasley, mais qui ne le méritait pas.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui te serais mouillée pour les beaux yeux de ton petit copain s'il n'est pas là. C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui te serais fait violée par Carrow pour lui, à moins qu'il ne vienne te chercher sur son beau destrier. »

La claque partit toute seule. Parvati accusa le choc, elle l'avait méritée, après tout. La rouquine plaqua la main sur sa bouche, se confondant en excuses. Sa foutue pitié donnait envie de vomir à la brune.

Elle serra les poings, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, posa le pied à terre. Ses jambes tremblaient, comme privées de force, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait juste hurler, et frapper la première personne qui serait à sa portée, autrement dit Ginny. Elle n'avait pas mérité tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'était pas une héroïne, nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ! Elle était censée être la jolie fille sans cervelle, pas... Pas ça.

« Casse-toi, Weasley. J'en veux pas de ta pitié. Tu me répugnes. Même pas capable de réhabiliter la mémoire de ton copain alors que celui qui a tué ses parents est au pouvoir ! Soit une vraie Gryffondor, au lieu de faire semblant ! »

La plus jeune des Weasley partit sans demander son reste, alors que Parvati restait debout, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Nul doute que tous ceux qui étaient dans la Salle sur Demande l'avaient entendue, même si elle avait une petite pièce créée spécialement pour elle.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Padma et Lavande entrèrent dans la pièce, et se jetèrent sur elle, la serrant très forts contre elle deux. Si elle avait été dans une autre situation, Parvati aurait ri, de voir sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, si différentes et qui ne s'entendaient pas le moins du monde, unies par l'instant.

Padma, semblable à sa sœur en tout point quoiqu'un peu plus enrobée, était le calme incarné. Toujours plongée dans ses livres, elle faisait la fierté de ses parents, et avait, sans surprise, était nommée Préfète.

Lavande était tout son contraire, à parler à tort et à travers, sans se soucier de ceux qu'elle blessait. Pour elle, la vie se résumait aux frivolités telles que son apparence ou les garçons.

Mais Parvati ne dit rien, et les serra toutes les deux contre son cœur. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour faire face aux regards qui se poseraient sur elle désormais. Elle se devait d'être forte, et d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour retourner en cours. Le regard fou d'Amycus Carrow aurait suffi à la faire sangloter de terreur.

* * *

_Elle n'avait pas été si étonnée que cela qu'Harry se refuse à danser. Comme tout Poudlard, Parvati savait pertinemment qu'il avait un faible pour la jolie attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, mais elle avait accepté._

_Ça fait toujours du bien à son égo, d'être la cavalière d'un concurrent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

_Elle avait dansé toute la soirée avec le garçon de Beauxbâtons qu'elle et Lavande avaient trouvé si beau, le soir d'Halloween, et avait hâte de le raconter à sa meilleure amie. Rompue de fatigue, elle était retournée sa soir, avant d'être rejoint par Ginny Weasley, la sœur d'un élève de son année, qui était venue lui chercher des noises._

_« Ça fait quoi d'être la cavalière du grand Harry Potter ? Tu t'es sentie bien, hein ?_

_-Ca fait quoi d'être une groupie du grand Harry Potter ? Pas trop marre qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ? »_

_Et c'était comme cela que le mépris entre les deux Gryffondor s'était développé, renforcé par les années. Ginny Weasley avait toujours été une profiteuse, et Parvati avait toujours été la seule à s'en rendre compte._

* * *

Les semaines défilaient, et tout ce qu'elle était supposée faire était d'attendre. Mais qu'attendre au juste, le train qui la ramènerait chez elle en juin ? A présent, c'était elle la poupée fragile pour laquelle tout le monde craignait qu'elle se brisa.

La seule chose qui rompait la monotonie de Parvati était ses visites à la Tête de Sanglier. Quand tous partaient en cours, elle allait rendre visite à ce vieux fou d'Abelforth, et réapprovisionnait la Salle sur Demande en provisions. Elle avait fini par apprécier la compagnie du vieil homme bougon, qui se plaignait à longueur de journée.

Mais le plus dur était de retourner à Poudlard et de faire face aux regards désolés des membres de l'A.D., ou de la « Résistance ». Elle ne voulait pas de leur fichue pitié, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était eux. De fuir les miroirs et de ne plus pouvoir supporter son propre reflet, de sentir son cœur se soulever quand on la touchait par mégarde. Comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? Dans le monde de ces petits héros, tout était toujours rose et gentil.

Parfois, Parvati se mettait à penser que tout aurait été plus simple, si personne ne l'avait retrouvée. Pas qu'elle en voulait à Justin, bien au contraire. Mais si elle était morte, elle n'aurait pas à vivre ça, ou plutôt à survivre.

Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, et voyait bien les regards inquiets que posaient Padma et Lavande sur elle. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que leurs chuchotements du soir la concernaient, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

La salle de bain était la pire épreuve, et chaque matin, alors que tous étaient partis, c'était les larmes aux yeux qu'elle entreprenait de se déshabiller. Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus, à présent, c'était ses longs cheveux noirs.

Ses cheveux responsables de tous ses malheurs. Elle ne pouvait plus les voir en peinture, et un jour, attrapant une paire de ciseaux, elle coupa tout. A nouveau, elle commença à pleurer.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la personne qui l'appela à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous supposés être en classe.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Justin qui la trouva. Et une fois de plus, alors qu'elle était par terre comme une loque, il la prit dans ses bras pour la relever.

Elle ne ressentait pas une envie de vomir irrépressible lorsqu'il la touchait, sûrement parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvée. La jeune indienne, tout contre son torse, se laissa complétement aller.

Une fois de plus, il lui caressait le dos, sans toutefois lui dire que tout irait bien. Comme elle, il avait dû comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait que difficilement aller bien, alors il lui répéta qu'il était là, à présent.

* * *

_« Justin ? Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis... Ce jour-là ? »_

_Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur un matelas qu'avait fait apparaître la Salle, regardant au plafond. Le Poufsouffle rit jaune. _

_« Je ne suis pas dans leur stupide résistance. J'estime que je vaux mieux que ça. Que je n'ai pas besoin de commander d'autres élèves pour faire des missions-suicide et me sentir un héros. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas souvent là. Les seules fois où je suis venu, c'était pour voir comment tu allais, ma petite héroïne. »_

* * *

Le Trio d'or était là, dans la Salle, à les regarder étrangement. Bien entendu, c'était Neville qui avait eu droit à tous les honneurs et qui était allé les chercher. Pourtant d'habitude, personne n'était volontaire pour aller voir Abelforth.

Parvati avait l'impression que Ginny Weasley allait tomber dans les pommes, éperdue d'amour pour Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire. Lavande était dans le même état : c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Ron depuis leur sixième année.

Et Parvati ? Elle était adossée à un mur, l'air de ne pas faire partie de tout cela. A vrai dire, elle était absente depuis bien des mois, mais peu étaient ceux qui s'en rendaient compte.

* * *

_Padma l'avait prise par la main. Parvati avait retiré la sienne. Le contact humain, très peu pour elle, désormais. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, elle frissonnait. La Serdaigle posa son regard triste sur sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et cela la désolait. Elle tenta de lui sourire._

_« Allez, viens Parv', on va aller tuer ce salaud d'Amycus. »_

_Ce n'est pas la détermination de Padma qui incita sa jumelle à se lever. Ce fut l'insulte dans la bouche de Padma, elle qui était d'habitude si polie._

* * *

La Bataille était finie. Assise en haut des marches qui menaient à la Grande Salle, la jeune indienne contemplait les dégâts. Poudlard, qui avait été le havre de paix de bien des générations, était détruit. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour tout reconstruire.

Les Médicomages s'affairaient autour des corps mutilés qui gémissaient. Non loin d'eux, on entendait les sanglots de Molly Weasley, qui avait sans doute perdu un être aimé.

Parvati se rappelait du regard luisant d'Amycus Carrow, un regard moqueur pour l'avoir détruite, elle et toutes ses certitudes. C'était elle qui lui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, le voulant pour la première fois. Cela l'avait effrayée, tandis qu'elle voyait le corps du Mangemort s'affaisser. Mais cela ne l'avait pas aidée à se sentir mieux.

La jeune femme entendit des pas derrière elle. Ami ou ennemi ? Pour certains, on ne savait plus bien. Mais celui qui prit place était Harry, « juste Harry ». Petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui pourtant avait dû se sacrifier. Il se racla la gorge, comme si c'était lui qui devait la remercier, et non elle, alors qu'il était bien plus héroïque qu'elle ne l'avait été.

« Ginny m'a raconté... Ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour mes parents le jour d'Halloween. Ce qui t'es arrivé en conséquence, pour avoir osé te lever seule contre eux. Alors je voulais te remercier Parvati, pour faire ce que personne d'autre n'a jamais fait pour moi. »

Le brun l'embrassa sur la joue. La jeune Patil rosit de plaisir, et tressaillit à nouveau malgré elle. Un peu plus loin, la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley lui jeta un regard noir. A la voir, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé, bien.

« Au fait, ça te va super bien, cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux. »

Il se leva, sans doute pour rejoindre sa rouquine de groupie. Tout était fini, mais pour elle, tout était encore à commencer.

* * *

_Elle n'était pas Harry, qui s'était sacrifié pour la liberté de l'humanité, et qui avait vaincu la mort une seconde fois._

_Elle n'était pas Hermione, qui avait pu déchiffrer maintes énigmes avant le combat final. _

_Elle n'était pas Ron, ami fidèle du début jusqu'à la fin. _

_Elle n'était pas Ginny, petite princesse qui avait attendu la venue de son bien-aimé dans sa tour d'ivoire, et qui avait fait mine d'être forte. _

_Elle n'était pas Neville, qui avait subi les Doloris tous les jours, et qui avait un peu plus l'air d'un héros maintenant qu'il avait tué le serpent de Voldemort, avec son visage ensanglanté. _

_Et elle n'était pas Luna, douce rêveuse qui n'avait pas bien l'air d'avoir conscience du danger auquel elle s'était confrontée._

_Elle était Parvati Patil, une petite fille qui s'était perdue, et qui ne savait pas bien à quoi se raccrocher désormais. Sa destruction s'était accompagnée de l'odeur des citrouilles, et Halloween n'était désormais plus sa fête préférée. Une partie d'elle était partie avec la Bataille et l'année écoulée, et elle savait bien qu'elle mettrait du temps à se reconstruire. Mais elle était prête à faire face à une nouvelle Parvati. Et quelque chose lui disait que Justin Finch-Fletchey, qui se dirigeait vers elle et la prenait à présent dans ses bras, y serait pour quelque chose._


End file.
